


Puzzle Pieces Put Together

by HonestLaughter8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Guidance Counselors, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Avenger AU, Kid Avengers, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Sam Wilson, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Nick Fury, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Parent!TonyStark, Physical Disability, Protective Tony Stark, Single Parents, Sort Of, Therapy, Toddler avengers au, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vision has sensory issues, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestLaughter8/pseuds/HonestLaughter8
Summary: .... and all the kids had a hand in it.One action can make all the difference, but what about a bunch of tiny ones? The kids are plotting, and the adults are doing their best to be good parents while maybe falling in love? Awful summary I know. Sorry!





	1. Steve's Brilliant Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Bucky, Tony, and a few other character's are parents to Kid!Avengers.  
> Fair warning VIsion has a slight disability as well as Clint in later chapters. A lot of focus on Tony and his kids as well as Bucky and his son. 
> 
> Also will have a blooming romance between Tony & Bucky.
> 
> Unbeta'd and will be a short story!

Steve had it all planned out even if Tasha and Clint thought it wouldn't work. Wanda just wanted to play with this kid name Viz, and Steve  _ kneeew _  Viz would like his little cousin, that is if he ever left his Papa's side. As much as Stevie loved his own daddy, he was a  **big boy**  and when they got to the park he was encouraged to run around. Just as long as he stayed on the playground, Stevie could go anywhere. But Viz kept away from all of them, with only Sam knowing his name because their dad’s knew each other. Poor Wanda had been waiting forever for Viz to come onto the jungle gym, so she could play with him for reals but he just stayed with his Papa. Viz's little brother, Petey, who was too small to climb up with us so he went to the sandbox with his other cousin Pietro, and Silly Willy the sand eater. He didn't want to believe that this kid wouldn't want to play with his baby cousin, it was just he was stuck with his papa.  _ Sooo _  Steve had a  Plan .

He had told his dad all day yesterday that he wanted him to sit on the little blue bench and show him how he could climb the monkey bars. Mr. Viz and Petey's Dad always  _ always _  sat on that bench with Vision. But if Stevie's daddy was there then there would be no more room for Viz and he would  _ have _  to come play with Wanda.

* * *

 "Ok Stevie, show me your monkey tricks" Bucky called out from the bench. His little boy had been hyping him up all day yesterday and he was feeling pretty excited  _damn it_. Steve was a bit on the smaller side which initially made him worry, but the therapist had advised that matching his enthusiasm would do wonders making Steve feel more sure about himself. It would be better than Bucky projecting his fears on the his little sport. Plus had even made some local neighborhood friends who were in his tumbling class as well as here at the park. Buck was sure he'd have a heart attack after Steve started jumping off of things after the first lesson. 'I almost jumped out of my skin when he was practiced  ** _falling_**  on the couch'. He shook his head chuckling back on the memory of lunging without thinking for his son.

A part of him was suddenly hyper-aware that this wasn't his usual spot and began wondering why he never sat here before. It was a really good spot, easy to keep an eye on Steve and Ophelia's twin pipsqueaks from here. Plus the other frequent Dad’s usually helped keep an eye on things. After talking to Nick after tumbling, Clint & Natasha's Dad, they agreed to bring their kids here twice a week on Wednesdays and Fridays. As for the little boy that followed Stevie around, Sam, he had never talked directly to the boy’s his father but spotted the man every so often by the tree reading with deep umber eyes over his page. Sammy seemed pleasant enough for Bucky not to bother the silent man.

'Huh maybe I'll sit over here from now on' he leaned back watching Steve make his way from his friends to the shorter monkey bars, thank the lord. He was so focused that he almost yelped when he felt a small tug on his empty left sleeve. "Excuse me? Sir?" He turned to see 2 clear blue eyes and a small mess of black curls holding onto his sleeve, "Could you scoot over please?" The kid was so soft-spoken but Bucky moved a bit more to the edge.  "Hey Vizzy, so what do you want to ta- oh uh...?"

Bucky looked up at the approaching footsteps to be floored by the fucking  **_model_ **  that owned them. The stunning gentleman was sporting a well-groomed goatee and looking like he just walked out of a magazine with his  _ expensive _  looking button up and slacks. He couldn’t stop staring, what even was he doing? Oh god he had to stop  _ staring _ , but the man had to know he was attractive, looking like  **_that..._ **  in comparison to Bucky's lazy sweats and T-shirt, 'Please tell me I'm not wearing the shirt with the food stain on the stomach" he prayed silently. But before he had a chance to look down to check himself,  the olive-skinned fella swooped the little curly fry that had asked for Bucky to scoot up in his arms, beginning to soothe him.

"Hey  _ hey _  buddy boy, no sad faces ok? Let's find another spot?  _ Everything is ok... _ " Bucky was knocked out of his obvious fixation to notice that the kiddo seemed on the verge of tears. Bucky felt his face flush with shame before scrambling from his seat, "Oh uh sorry guys, I'll move let me just-." "No No you don't have to, sometimes things don't go according to plan and that's ok baby boy." It sounded less pointed to him then to his kid, but James still felt a knot in his stomach forming. With a sad nod from the boy, James watched the alluring man wander off towards a patch of grass near the large sandbox.

'Wow, I'm such an asshole, I was more focused on checking that guy out the anything else.. oh shit Stevie!' He whipped his eyes to the playground to see his own little boy frowning at him. 'Aw man did I miss it?'


	2. Like Clockwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU where Bucky, Tony, and a few other character's are parents to Kid!Avengers.  
> Fair warning VIsion has a slight disability as well as Clint in later chapters. A lot of focus on Tony and his kids as well as Bucky and his son.
> 
> Also will have a blooming romance between Tony & Bucky.
> 
> Unbeta'd and will be a short story!

_"All kids need is a little help, a little hope, and somebody who believes in them_ ”-Magic Johnson

Finding a nice park was **_hard_**. Seriously, it was! In Manhattan, they had lots of nice parks but they were all too loud, or too many people which were big factors for Viz. Tony had trusted that Vizzy knew his own limitations when it came to sensory overload. He recalled that day, about a month ago, when V had presented him with his ‘pitch’ for _this_ park. He fumbled listing all his reasonings like how it was close enough to not be a hassle but because of where it was located it didn't get too much foot traffic, that there was  a sandbox for Peter, and J.A.R.V.I.S could find 3 days a week in Tony's schedule to take them because _“Play was really really good for their development you know”_. He loved his oldest son, but it always caught him off guard that Viz thought he'd ever even consider saying no if Vision truly advocated for it.

As long as they were safe and not harassed by his status, Tony'd give them the moon if he wanted it, 'actually Vision does have that moon rock from Rhodey's astronaut friend...' he chuckled to himself. Baby Pete was a bit easier to please, he was a sticky boy who loved different feelings like slime or plush in his little pudgy palms but that boy would be the first to come waddling when he heard the bath start to fill. He was grateful for his usually well-behaved children... but they had their difficulties too.

If Vision was having a bad day, it was hard to separate Peter from him. He loved his big brother and could be irritable without him in sight. Sometimes when it was too much V would need his quiet room and peter would spend most of his day outside the door waiting got Viz to emerge. Vision was hypersensitive to ambient stressors; so smell, noise, even touch could become paralyzing. Although this new park had been doing wonders for his oldest’s mood lately.

Vizzy was an observer at heart and loved watching all the other kids. He liked to weave them in stories or every so often he’d want to talk about something he learned and plunged into with J.A.R.V.I.S for more information. But while the park was his idea, Vision could do without it if they need. Really this was for his youngest. Vision loved Peter and Peter loved the park, so V nosedived into finding a park perfect for his little brother that he could enjoy too. Petey **_craved_ ** social interaction with other kids due to both of his babies being homeschooled. Park days were a chance for Peter to babble with someone other than his Papa, Miss Jane and Miss Darcy, or V. Most of the time it was his best friend Wade or another boy also named Pete if Tony remembered correctly.

So the usually Wednesday plan was going like clockwork. At 2:30 lessons were done, Vision got the snacks and made sure Peter had his shoes and sunscreen on then they were off to the park by 3, stayed for 2 1/2 hours then grab takeout from good old Bamontes (who only did takeout for them because V once had a full conversation with the owner about that Bamontes is the only place that makes perfect food) before going home to eat, bath time, then bedtime for his boys.  

They got to the park and Peter insisted that he needed Tony there to give his gift to Willy and so Tony let wait for him for just a second. He watched the strangely formal proceeding of Petey giving this kid a molded bucket to make towers with. Soon he was dismissed by his cheeky 4-year-old and turned to jog back to his bench. He spotted V talking to someone that was NOT another kid.

The guy had a man bun and sweats on, but before he could really get a look at the guy he saw Viz getting more and more upset. Quickly he scooped up his baby, sometimes things don't go according to plan. He knew the situation change was stressing his kid out so they turned around back to Peter and sat near the sandbox.

'Crisis averted' he thought as Vision did his breathing exercises and provided a list of positive things about their new spot. Dr. Banner had advised these steps when change occurred and it warmed Tony to see his kid take them to heart. They spent their usual time at the park with Viz looking over to the man on the bench a few too many times, not that Tony hadn't snuck a peek or two. 'He is good-looking, sue me. It doesn't hurt to just take a gander.' because it was true, the bench thief was attractive. He had a strong jawline and pretty fair-colored skin. He was tall, from what Tony could figure out and the tight t-shirt did little to hide his toned stomach it almost distracted Tony from the fact the man didn't have a left arm.  

The guy had his empty sleeve hanging loosely from mid-bicep. It threw Tony for a loop before wondering why he didn't have a prosthetic. Between his and his son's watchful eye on the stranger, Park Time flew by and soon the alarm rang for them to head to Bamonte's. Later in the comfort of the penthouse, minds far from the hiccup at the park, Tony dug into another culinary masterpiece. Fettuccine Alfredo with scallops that Peter had deemed not a favorite and scooped the soft mollusks onto V's plate, mixed in with a quick lesson on where scallops come from (with lots of help from J.A.R.V.I.S.) the Stark Household was peaceful as ever. Soon dinner was followed by a quick "shower pow-wow"-he was so grateful Pete was starting to like showers because bath’s every night did nothing for his knees- and suddenly it was bedtime. Sleepy Pete hobbled into bed was fast asleep as soon as his head met pillow.

Unlike his youngest, Vision was not ready for bed just yet. He waited until his Pa had tucked his little brother into his own bed before pulling him close. "Do you think **_il ladro_ ** will be there on Friday?" he mumbled in Tony's shoulder, "The thief? That isn't very nice baby... he might be, so let's think about it ok?" He needed Vision to work this out as independently as possible. 'Banner would be so proud'. Along with V's therapy, the Doctor had advised a few parenting books specifically aimed at parents with children similar to his own.

"ok... he is there. He is sitting on our bench."

"Not our bench hun, try again"

"Sitting on the bench... that we like to sit on. What are our options?"

"Well, we can try a new place to sit?" Tony offered only for the boy to shake his head "no, he could follow us to a new place." he gave the boy a minute to sort his thoughts while he picked out their clothes for the next day.

"We cannot ask him to leave can we?"

"Nope, that would be rude. We don't know him enough to ask him for anything".

"Why was he on the bench?" he heard V mutter more to himself before scooting more under his covers.

"Goodnight kiddo"

"goodnight papa" and with that Tony made his way to bed.

Being a parent had tamed him to be used to normal functioning hours now. Before, time was just an invisible enemy he conquered with a laugh but now-a-days he felt it wear on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Feel free to leave a comment and since this is unbeta'd, if you found anything wrong let me know!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> CHECK ME OUT @ https://runawaywithmeletsgo.tumblr.com/


End file.
